lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic0.exe
My name is Kyle, And I like Video games and Anime. But I like Video games a little more then I like Anime. My friend Tom and I really love the sonic games. But my friend Tom likes the newer sonic games, And I myself like the older ones. I think it's mostly because in my childhood I had a sega genesis, and I got Sonic the Hedgehog along with the console. I completely loved the game, it was brilliant. The songs where catchy, the sprites and look of the game was amazing and I completely absolutely loved everything about the game. But sadly, my dad had to sell my sega genesis at a garage sale on accident. I was completely heart broken when my mother told me the news. My brother just told me "Get over it, It's just a game." and he was right, it was just a game. Nowadays I still like to play classic sonic games but now I just do it on my computer with an emulator. It was my birthday today, and I was browsing the internet with not really a lot to do. I live on my own now, mostly just watching funny anime and playing video games on my computer and PS2. I didn't have enough money to get a PS3, so I didn't want to bother my friends about it or ask them for money to get one. And besides, I really like the PS2. But, Suddenly I heard my doorbell ring. I left my desk and slided across towards the door on my chair towards the door, and then got off my chair and opened the door. It was a delivery guy, with a package for me. "Delivery for Kyle Smith" the Delivery man said with a not very happy look on his boring face. "Oh, thank you" I replied and took the box. the Delivery guy just said "yeah, whatever. now, can you just sign here." the man just pointed at a random place on the form, and i signed it and then he said "You have very shit handwriting." I got mad at that, but I tried to stay calm. "I know, now can you go now?" I replied, looking away from him because I was annoyed. The Delivery man just got back in his white Delivery van and drove away into the sunset. I then went back inside to see what was in the box, and closed the door behind me. I sat down on my couch and opened the box, inside was a computer game box and it had no cover on it what so ever, it was completely blank. Kyle was very confused why there was no cover art on the box, but he opened it up anyways to see a disk inside. It was one of those disk's that people use to burn music and other things on and it had the words "SONIC.EXE" written on it in a black marker. Kyle thought that this was a hacked game, most hack games you see that are on disks are kind of like this. Kyle was a very curious person and he decided to see if it worked on his computer. Kyle had a Windows XP computer, and Kyle was going to be surprised if it didn't work. Kyle used his emulator and emulated the hacked game, and it worked! Kyle then stared to play the game. When the title screen showed, he noticed it was the first sonic game and he smiled a little. Even though he already had the game and could play it on his computer he didn't mind having another copy, if this wasn't a hacked game. Kyle pressed start to begin the game, but, when he did there was a slit second where the title image turned into something completely different. Kyle was a little disturbed by this, but he didn't really get a good look at the picture and couldn't react to what that was, so he shrugged it off. after it cut to black it stayed there for a a while, Kyle didn't have a clock in the living room so he couldn't check, and Kyle really didn't want to miss anything while getting the clock out of the kitchen, and plus, that would be kind of silly. soon, the blackness was gone and it was replaced with the stage select from sonic the hedgehog 3 but the back ground was the dark cloudy sky from the stardust speedway level from sonic CD and there was only three save files and also the part where you'd see a preview of the stage was just static, the music was a slightly creepy song that seamed as if it was a song that was playing backwards from how it sounded. Kyle noticed that the character select was Amy, Tails and Shadow, but Shadow and Tails where locked and he couldn't play as them. He was a little disappointed by this mostly because his second favorite sonic character is Tails, but Kyle just shrugged this off. Kyle got started and picked file one and picked Amy as who he was playing as. the screen then froze for a very short time and then cut to black. after a while of the screen being black, it soon changed. It showed the title that is there at the beginning of every stage, it was a hacked game so he expected something different this time. it just said on it Beach Act 1 the screen faded in to show Amy, alone on a beach. Kyle decided to go to the right because normally you always go to the right, but, he soon came to a giant palm tree that was in the way. So he went back and walked Amy to the left. After a while of walking to the left, Kyle started to hear a faint laugh that seamed to get louder the more he walked to the left. suddenly, bodies of dead animal's started to appear. there was a rabbit on the ground, his heart was ripped out and his intestines where hanging out of his body and there was also a bird with it's beak ripped off of her body and there was blood all over the palm trees and the sand. Amy had a very sad look on her face, and she then sat down on her knees hanging her head in respect for the poor dead animals while Kyle felt sorry but disturbed and was thinking about why there would be dead bodies of the animals. Amy got up after a little while with tears in her eyes, and she wiped away the tears. Kyle decided to keep going, but more and more dead animal's kept appearing. the laughing soon became quite loud, and Kyle had to put down the volume incase he annoyed mr and mrs Brown, who where a young couple who moved in next to his house. Suddenly, a house had appeared. The house was a beach house with a sign saying "Sonic's house" near the house with blood on it and there was also blood at the door and on some of the walls outside. Kyle, being the very curious person that he was, decided to go inside because he just had to know what had happened. But, to Kyle's surprise Amy was going a little faster and it was like she was running. The screen then cut to black, and then to a small room which had a bed in it and there was also a window with a view of the sea, and the window had a potted plant on it. there wasn't a spot of blood in the room. Amy moved on her own slowly closer into the room, and towards the bed. she then sat on the bed and nothing happened for about 1 minute. but then, the scene turned horrid. There was blood all around the room. there was a poor bunny with a spike up it's butt and though it's whole body with both of his eyes Scooped out and on the floor next to the poor, poor bunny. and there was also body parts of dead animals all over the floor. and suddenly, Amy's face turned into a face of fear and she screamed and got off the bed and tried to run towards the door. But then, just as Amy was getting close to the door. Sonic appeared with his eyes shut. Amy tried to hug Sonic but Sonic just slapped Amy making fly across the room and land on the floor hitting her head on the table next to Sonic's bed. Sonic slowly walked towards Amy and then got really close to her. Sonic then opened his eyes to show this eyes where black instead of white and this pupils where blood red. Blood came down from Sonic's eyes Kyle tried to move Amy away from the creepy and horrifying Sonic as he Slowly moved towards him. it looked like Sonic was enjoying the torment he was giving poor little Amy as he walked ever so slowly towards her. Kyle kept trying to get Amy away but then the screen cut to black and the terrified scream of Amy was heard. Kyle was shocked at what just happened. Did Sonic just kill Amy? Kyle knew that Amy was very annoying, but, did she really have to be killed? And out of the blue, white text came up on the screen. and it said: "Hello" Kyle was still shocked at what just happened, he was trying to understand what just happened to Amy by replying what just happened in his head. and then, it came back to the character select screen. But, Amy wasn't in the box below anymore. She was in the static box, staring towards Kyle with blood dripping from her eyes. Kyle was now even more scared. Kyle decided to turn off his computer and get some sleep, it had gotten very dark and he needed a good rest to forget about what had just happened. Kyle then stopped playing the game and then shut down his computer and got of his chair and went into his bedroom to get some sleep. Kyle had nightmares that night, nightmares about the game and what happened to the dead animals, Amy and Sonic. He heard whispers, he couldn't hear them clearly but they where there, behind him. And then, Kyle finally understood it. Sonic had went insane and started killing animals. Amy had gone to see Sonic because Amy has a crush on Sonic after saving her in SonicCD. But, Sonic had been killing animals and Amy just happened to see them. and then Amy came into Sonic's room but he wasn't there so she waited for him. Kyle didn't know how the blood got there suddenly, but he knew what happened next. Sonic came home to find Amy in his house, and became enraged and slapped her. and then attacked her, and Forcibly Entered her. Killing her in the most gruesome and disgusting way possible. Kyle quickly got out of bed and ran out of his room and turned the light on and Took the disk out of his computer. And then the voices came back again telling him to stop. Kyle ignored the noises and continued to do what he was doing, and then putting the disk in a cardboard box. After that he quickly wrote down a note on a piece of paper and he wrote: "Tom, I can't take it anymore, I had to get rid of this thing somehow before it was too late, and I was hoping you'd do it for me. I can't do it, heâ€™s after me, and if you don't destroy this CD, he'll come after you too. Please Tom, destroy this god-forsaken disc before he comes after you too, it's too late for me. Destroy the disc, and you'll destroy him, but do it quick otherwise he'll catch you. Don't even play the game, it's what he wants, just destroy it. Please... From Kyle" And then he put the note in the box and sealed it and then ran out the door with a killer sonic doll flying after him as he ran down the street with only his boxers on. Kyle then quickly posts the Box with the game inside and then turns to see a Sonic doll that looked like the insane sonic he saw. Kyle knew he couldn't run, and accepted his fate as the sonic doll came closer towards him. Category:Sonic Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki